Docking stations are often designed to simplify the process of plugging in an electronic device to a charger or other electrical plug. For example, a docking station to accommodate a mobile phone may include a charging plug, such as a Micro USB plug, that extends upward from the docking station and is electrically connected to a power supply via a wall socket. To use the docking station, a user plugs the mobile phone into the plug, thereby allowing the mobile phone to be charged via the power supply.